


Persona: Broken Spirits: Snapshot Ideas

by Jay_Hayden



Category: Persona Series
Genre: First Look Snapshots, May or May Not Be In Main Fic, Using to Showcase Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: Snap shot scenes from an upcoming original Persona story. Most likely will be in the fic itself, though it may be revised or rewritten by then depending on content decided for the story itself





	Persona: Broken Spirits: Snapshot Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately after the MC has awakened his persona for the first time and still has little understanding of what's going on.

Worn as I was from the fighting and the powerful, all consuming exhaustion I'd felt after being in that strange place for only moments, I collapsed almost immediately after touching my bed. As I drifted off to sleep I could feel myself falling into a deep blackness. This wasn't anything new, as I used to always feel this way when sleep overtook me rushing me off into a comfortable and familiar void. But this time even after the falling sensation ended I was still strangely clear headed lacking any dream-haze and felt confused by this in and of itself. In the vast darkness I found myself in I could barely make my own hands out. And there was a complete and total absence of noise. No wind nor the humming buzz of static Suddenly sound filled my ears after all the silence it was disconcerting. Coming from somewhere up ahead was laughter manic and unrestrained.

I stared towards the laughter though I could only make out a silhouette given the darkness all around. "So," a male sounding voice said, its sharp voice bearing a tone brimming with dark mirth. "So you've made a vow, claimed a truth in that other place. I guess that's why we can _meet_  here right now? In my place in your mindscape."

"Who are you?" I was surprised at the sharp edge in my own voice. "Why are you talking to me like you know something I don't?" I tried to approach the source of the voice, but found I couldn't move. My whole body felt like I'd been suddenly filled with paralyzing fear, right down to a slight quivering but my mind... It was so clear, no hesitation, no fear... Almost too much so given the trembling in my body... Like this stranger in my mind was an old friend who despite having not seen in ages, despite maybe no longer remembering a name... His trustworthiness and deep bond to me was undeniable... So like and unlike when _he_ awoke just hours earlier...

"Heh, ain't remembered  _that time_ yet? Well that's my job I suppose to make sure you can't til you're ready to and you're not and til then, that's what I'm here for. But to answer your question...  _I'm_  you.  _You're_  me." the voice replied, a strange metallic jangle reaching my ears all of a sudden. "Then again... Unlike your  _true_  other self, one can't even remotely say my "awakening" was intentional or even desirable it must be because of that other place's connection to _that time_."

"That time?" I asked, feeling confused. "You mean Jar-"

It might've been my imagination or my eyes adjusting to the impossibly dark space but it seemed like it was just a shade lighter, like twilight sky black instead of midnight sky black. The jangling sound came again sounding like it was just a bit closer now. "No, its a different time but it changed your life just as suddenly and arguably more painfully than that night stained red. Now isn't the time for explanations though Jace. In that other place you claimed a _truth_ and made a _vow_. You've started to bond with others again which reminded you of your first vow and gave you a new one. Even if the name you had that night was washed away by blood... Even then, the vow made for that blood won't fade. Won't change. And yet... _New_ bonds in this world are the only way you'll ever make that vow into a truth of its own."

 _I swear it guys... I'll make sure that whatever brought this thing here pays... I'll make it pay. No matter how long it takes..._ I could hear my words, said in another place, another time as easily as if I'd been told them not said them myself. They practically rang in my ears... "Yeah," I sighed. "Yeah... Not that she knows about that time. Not yet anyways, maybe not ever."

"l..." He paused suddenly, the jangle sounding louder.

"Another place is calling for you Jace but when the time comes, we'll speak again. Heh heh," he said the laughter sounding almost self mocking now. "Till then,  _brother_."


End file.
